


A Lifetime Together

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Orrelios Clan [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, It's continuous though, M/M, MCD is funeral in fifth chapter, Planet Lira San (Star Wars), Post canon, Practically five one shots tucked into a trenchcoat, Star Wars: Sequel Trilogy Era, Third generation of Orrelios clan, Western Wedding, art in chapter six, post MCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Five points in the relationship of Alexsandr Kallus and Garazeb Orrelios, with wondering, a wedding, their children, their Children's children, and rest.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Hera Syndulla, Alexsandr Kallus & Sabine Wren, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & CT-7567 | Rex, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Hera Syndulla, Orrelios Clan - Relationship
Series: Orrelios Clan [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738936
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kalluzeb Mini-Bang 2021





	1. Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't write long things (I am trying though) so This is essentially, five one shots that have been stewing in my brainpot for a while and with this Minibang I've decided to throw them all together! 
> 
> The art in chapter six is done by the wonderful [brorifles](http://brorifles.tumblr.com) and it's SO beautiful! 
> 
> So without further ado, as always, I hope you enjoy!

“Where do you think we’ll end up?” Kal - Alex now - asked, pulling Zeb out of his haze. 

“We?” He asked, feeling the human nod against his chest. 

“Isn’t that where we are now?” He propped his head up, giving Zeb a pressure of Alex’s chin against his bare chest. “We?” 

Zeb nodded, giving Alex a lazy smile. “So, what were ye thinking? Fer us?” 

Alex cocked his head, thinking seriously. “Well, we could find a nice, safe mid-rim planet. Maybe adopt some children.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Alex made a face of thought. “Two, maybe three.” 

“What? Kits?”

“Is that what Lasat children are called?”

Zeb hummed in agreement, and started purring when Alex stroked his ears. 

“Kits, like little tooka kittens. How cute.” Alex murmured, tracing shapes into Zeb’s fur. 

Zeb scoffed, and huffed against Alex’s hair. “Cute? Yer callin’ me cute?” He bared his fangs with a weak growl, and he earned a scoff from Alex. 

“Hmm, well, you’re more handsome than cute. But calling young children ‘kits’  _ is _ adorable.” 

“Aw, ye think I’m handsome, love.” 

“Garazeb.” Alex groaned, looking at Zeb who had the biggest  _ smirk _ Alex had ever seen on the Lasat.

“Yes, dear?” 

“If I didn’t think you were handsome, we wouldn’t be here.” 

Zeb seemed to mull it over, and rolled Alex over quickly and gave him messy kisses on his neck. 

“Well, I think yer pretty han’some too.” 

Alex hummed into the top of Zeb’s head, then kissed him between his ears. “What about you?” 

“What about me?” 

“What do you want to do after the war ends?” 

Zeb thought, looking at Alex. “I’d like to be with you, wherever that may be.”

Alex seemed surprised at that statement, though he recovered easily.

“Do you have any ideas? Any planets you rebels have  _ hidden _ away?” 

Zeb instinctively thought of Lira San, how he’d  _ love _ to bring Alex there and make a family. But it was still in the middle of the war. 

“None that I can think of, but I’m sure we can find one to call our own.”

That answer seemed to please Alex, the promise of having a life after the war. One that they’d  _ have _ to live through. 

“A planet just for us,” Alex murmured, “With a place just for us.”

“Huh, wouldn’t that be luck.” Zeb said, wanting to reveal Lira San  _ so badly _ . 

Alex hummed into Zeb’s head, and Zeb could tell he was falling asleep. Zeb wanted to sleep, especially with Alex in his arms. Though the thoughts of Alex on Lira-San, with the bright sun lighting up his hair, turning it to gold. 

“Maybe we can get luck in our favor, eh, Alex?” Zeb said, wanting to let him sleep with hope. 

“Well we’ve lived this far into the war, I think we always have luck. Though it would be nice to live peacefully after all this.” 

Zeb nodded, laying his head against Alex’s chest, hearing the gentle beating of his human's heart. 

Heh, his mate as his human. Zeb isn’t sure if Alex would appreciate that title, though when they  _ finally _ get to Lira San, others might call him that. Zeb couldn’t bring himself to care, though. 

At least they’ll be together. That’s all Zeb could ask for. 


	2. I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb was torn out of his thoughts by a nudge against his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Rex grinning at him, angling his head over to the door to point at the opening door. 
> 
> Zeb swiveled his head to see Alex in the most beautiful mix of traditional Lasat and Coruscanti ritual clothing, and his hair. Ashla, his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're dorks. In love.

Zeb couldn’t believe it. He always dreamed about this day, during the rebellion.They’d talked about it before, during nights when things seemed unbearable. Zeb can remember the night of the proposal like it was yesterday. 

_ It was a few weeks after Scarif, after they got the Death Star plans and after they had all welcomed Jacen into the world.  _

_ They were all celebrating the destruction of the Death Star, which the new Jedi  _ \- Skywalker - _ ended up getting the impossible shot.  _

_ Zeb was keeping an eye on a little napping Jacen, while Hera was inevitably dragged to a briefing of what to do in the aftermath.  _

_ Alex was flitting around the base helping with evacuation, since the Empire had already known about their base. It turned out that Intelligence had the most to pack on base.  _

_ Zeb wasn’t sure exactly  _ when _ he’d be able to ask this, if at all during this war. He wanted it to be as heartfelt as possible, but he knew it was going to be a promise that would get the both of them through this, that they’d act on as soon as all of this was over. _

_ He heard steps approaching, and looked up from the green haired baby to see a weary Sasha making his way to plop his arse next to the Lasat. Zeb thought he was going to fall as asleep as Jacen right then.  _

_ “Evacuation not goin’ well?” Zeb asked, getting a sigh in return.  _

_ “The evacuation of the people is fine, it’s just all of our  _ things _. We’ve been here, for what, two years?” Alex asked, not even waiting for Zeb to respond. “I just hope that we find a planet that’s similar to this one, though I’ve heard that we’ll end up on Hoth.”  _

_ Zeb wrinkled his nose, remembering that the ice planet was a candidate recently.  _

_ “If we do establish a base there, who knows how long I’ll last.”  _

_ Zeb looked at Alex, knowing that his leg pain would just worsen with the cold of that  _ stupid _ planet. Zeb would be fine, he’s got fur, but he doubts that a group of humans would willingly go to a freezing planet.  _

_ “I doubt we’ll end up there,” Zeb said, “Wherever we end up, we’ll be fine. Together.”  _

_ “Together,” Alex said, blowing a hair out of his face, “After all the Empire has done to us, we’ve still been able to stay together this long.”  _

_ “Zeb-” “Alex-” They both started speaking, and Zeb motioned for Alex to go. He could wait, he wanted to hear him.  _

_ “I was thinking, I know that we’re together by Lasat standards, but what about human ones? Would you be willing to get married, to show that we’re together?”  _

_ And here Zeb was, gearing up with research and a speech. _

_ “That was exactly what I was going to ask you.” Zeb deadpanned, getting a smile out Alex.  _

_ “Why am I not surprised?” Alex said, leaning in to kiss Zeb, “You always seem to have plans tucked away for the two of us.” _

_ Zeb smiled into the kiss.  _

Zeb was torn out of his thoughts by a nudge against his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Rex grinning at him, angling his head over to the door to point at the opening door. 

Zeb swiveled his head to see Alex in the most  _ beautiful _ mix of traditional Lasat and Coruscanti ritual clothing, and his  _ hair _ . Ashla, his hair. The sun filtered through the golden locks, which were expertly braided over his ears and formed into a crown. 

Which helped sell that he was royalty, if the  _ outfit _ had anything to say about it. The almost-sheer white fabric tight against Alex’s chest and arms, ending just above his elbows with a flaring cuff. A sash, made of the same cloth as Zeb’s, was draped over his shoulder. The pants, the same shade as the top, was accented with gold the same shade as his hair, ending at the mid calf. He had leather boots, meeting the pant leg and weathering every step.

_ By Ashla,  _ Sasha was stunning. 

Sabine was the one to walk him to Zeb, following Jacen throwing petals on the path, with Chopper in front of him with a small pillow with the rings secured on top. When they got to the end of the aisle, Hera picked up Jacen and Alex stood in front of Zeb. 

  
Zeb was dressed in something similar, with a thin white sleeveless tunic, with a longer sash adorned with an embroidered Honor Guard emblem, with white leggings with black trim, ending at the knees where his usual jumpsuit would. 

With Sabine behind Alex, Rex behind Zeb and Hera at their side, the hall went quiet. It was full of surviving rebels, along with Chava ready to steal them away to Lira-San after the ceremony. 

Hera, being a captain  _ and _ a general, had more than enough power to marry them. Though seeing her, being happy for the first time since the whole blasted war started, made this day better. 

But now the war is over, and they finally get to  _ be married _ . 

Zeb took Alex’s hands in his own, after all these years, still marveling at the sight of five fingers. They both looked at Hera with smiles, as she started the traditional Twi’lek wedding speech.

“Welcome friends. We are gathered here to see the peaceful union of Garazeb Orrelios and Alexsandr Kallus.” 

“Finally!” A shout was heard from the crowd, causing chuckles to ripple through the open hall. Zeb could  _ swear _ it was Wedge. 

“We are here to show support and commitment to these two, as they enter a new chapter in their lives together. Zeb and Alex, this marriage will be a lifelong promise between the both of you, to ensure love, respect and honor throughout the good, the bad and unexpected. 

This union stands for your commitment to support one another as individuals but also to share the joys, sorrows and dreams as one. You’re committing to each other, but also committing to each other's hearts. 

Marriage isn't easy, but from what I’ve seen from the two of you is that your relationship will be one as an example. You know how to show trust, care and compassion, but most importantly, you are each other’s best friend.” 

Hera kept a level voice, all the while her face was exposing her. She had a grin on her face, and Zeb was glad that she got to be this happy along with them. 

“Now, please face each other. Zeb, do you take Alex as your husband?” 

“I do.” By Ashla, did he ever.

“Alex, do you take Zeb as your husband?” 

“I do.” Alex grinned up to him, his eyes alight with joy. 

“Now the vows. Zeb, if you’d like to go first.”

Zeb nodded at Hera, then looked back to Alex. “After everything that happened on, with and around Lasan, I never thought anything like this would happen. Much less after I accidentally recruited you on that blasted ice moon,” Zeb chuckled, “But you proved to me, and to yourself, that you could change. And look at you now, being a captain of the rebellion and getting with a Lasat. But after all that’s happened, after all our years of war together, I’d like to spend the rest of my life in peace with you.” 

Zeb thought he saw Alex tearing up, though with a large grin on his face. 

“Oh, Garazeb. I would especially like to share my life with you. Before I met you, I thought that the galaxy was run on hate and suffering, though you opened my eyes. To what was happening, my part in it. You helped me see love, and true happiness,” It was Alex’s turn to chuckle, “You rebel. You amazing rebel who stole my heart.” 

Zeb could feel tears on his face now, knowing that all they had left was the rings.For once, Chopper didn’t roll over his feet, wheeling over to them to present the rings. 

Hera cleared her throat, getting attention back onto her. 

“Zeb,” She said, lifting the ring engraved with purple gems, “Take this ring and place it on Alex’s finger, to symbolize this bond.” 

Zeb did so, with shaking hands, settling it onto the outstretched finger. 

“Alex,” She said, handing over the ring engraved with gold gems, “Take this ring and place it on Zeb’s finger, to symbolize this bond.” 

Alex’s hands were quivering, slipping the ring onto Zeb’s middlemost finger. 

“Now with the power vested in me, I pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Orrelios. You may now kiss the husband.” 

Zeb dipped Alex, first kissing the tears away and then feeling Alex tug at the collar of the shirt. 

“Get over here, and kiss me.” 


	3. Is it morning already?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex yawned into Zeb’s shoulder, knowing he was trying to be as vague as possible, with Tayin being fifteen and already learning about all that. 
> 
> He doesn’t need to be ridiculed by his own children in his own home for not having pants on yet at midday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired dads! At last, my insane amount of kalluzeb kids have appeared!

Alexsandr heard giggling before he registered anything else. He rolled closer to Zeb, nuzzling into his mates arms and ignoring any wayward kits who decided it was late enough to wake him. 

Wayward kits. They were home from the big party down the street, and Alex was still sore from the night before when they celebrated an empty house. Zeb would be laughing about it. 

Alex cracked his eyes open, to see too large ears by the bed, and bouncing heads around it. 

“Papa! C’mon, get up!” He heard his youngest daughter whine into his ear, as his youngest son went to harass Zeb. “Baba!” 

Alex closed his eyes, and groaned into Zeb’s chest. He didn’t want to get up yet. The children weren’t even supposed to be home yet. 

He felt Zeb stretch and move to sit up, leaving Alex to roll into the dip that he left. 

“I thought you all were coming back at midday?” Zeb asked, ending with a yawn. 

“Uh, it is midday.” Tayin deadpanned. 

Alex shot up, groaning at the weary stares of his children and the sun hitting his face through the now open window. It _couldn’t_ be midday yet. Not yet, not with the sunlight streaming in through the open window, and all his children _already_ dressed for the day.

They had slept in till midday. _Kriff._ He leaned into Zeb’s shoulder and groaned again, not wanting to face the day quite yet. 

“Hmm, well, ye all know how to start the day. We’re just being a little slow.” Zeb said, moving his head and yawning agan. Alex yawned into Zeb’s shoulder, knowing he was trying to be as vague as possible, with Tayin being _fifteen_ and already learning about all that. 

He doesn’t need to be ridiculed by his own children in his own home for not having pants on yet at midday. 

Dorem must’ve known they were both still waking up, because Zeb was knocked back down by a now floating and cackling Tamak. 

“Dorem! What have we said about your force?” Alex said, silencing the snickers from his elder children as he pulled Tamak down from the air onto the bed. 

“He asked me to do it! And Uncle Ezra has been teaching me.” Dorem said, coming to help Panlik get on the bed, not wanting his papa to be mad at him throwing _two_ brothers. 

“That doesn’t mean you should do it, though.” Zeb said, sliding off the bed and shuffling pants on.

Alex was glad the girls had the sense to leave the room as Dorem threw Tamak, or there’d be more sounds of childish disgust. 

“Oh, hush you three.” Alex scolded lightly, gently turning Panlik and Tamak’s heads away, leaving Dorem to fend for his own innocence. 

Dorem scowled and threw a shirt at Zeb, who caught it due to living with two jedi for who knows how long. 

“You’re gonna have to try harder then that, kid.” Zeb teased, tugging the shirt on, watching Alex roll his eyes at Dorem’s temporary pouting. 

“I can always hit Papa though.” Dorem whined, getting a light ruffle of hair from Alex. 

“Doesn’t mean you should.” Alex scolded, knowing that encouragement would just teach him that it was good behaviour, and he didn’t want to be hit in the face with more shirts. 

Which was what happened. By none other, then Tamak. 

Alex moved the shirt, to see that Dorem had slid off the bed and Zeb had scooped Panlik up (he was eight, he can _walk by himself_ ), which left Tamak alone to get Alex’s stern _Papa_ look. 

“Just because Dorem does it, doesn’t mean you can,” Alex said slowly, knowing that if said in Basic, then Tamak was more inclined to listen, “You know it’s bad. You won’t do it again, right?” 

Tamak nodded with a sheepish smile, one that Alex suspects that Ezra taught him on a visit, before hopping off the bed to join his older brother by the door, ready to follow in his _literal_ footsteps. 

Alex groaned and stretched, pulling the shirt on and shuffling his own pair of pants on to prepare for the day. 

“Y’know, we can just stay in here. Just like ol’ times.” Zeb said, leaning down to Alex with Panlik nestled in between them. 

Alex leaned up for a kiss from his mate, though was stopped by a small hand. 

“What about lunch?” Panlik asked, looking up at Zeb and Alex with big green eyes. 

“Did they not feed you before you left?” Alex asked, looking to Dorem, who shook his head along with Panlik. 

“I suppose we should make some food, eh?” Zeb asked, leaning down to kiss Alex’s cheek (permitted by Panlik) and then opened the door to release their boys into the kitchen. 

Alex moved to the stove, pulling the new meat out of the overhead pantry and onto the heated pan. His daughters were all sitting at their seats at the breakfast bar that Zeb made (along with everything else in the house), playing with the tooka that keeps sneaking in. 

“You girls do know that she isn’t supposed to be up there, right?” Alex asked, looking at them while Zeb was finding the _Special Booster Pillow_ that Panlik sits on to make him just tall enough for the bar. 

Juhta grinned at him, gently pulling the tooka cat - Meiloo - into her lap just in time for Zeb to settle Panlik in his seat at the end of the bar, with Tamak next to him. The tooka’s head popped up to settle on the counter, only to get in a staring contest with Zeb.

“The window was open after you lot left, she get out?” He asked, still staring at the cat as he pulled blue milk from the icebox under the sink. He reached over Alex’s head to get the glasses, hearing shrieks of glee from Roti and Juhta who got the tooka to jump between their shoulders. 

“I think she followed us over, but the Kreson’s wouldn’t let her in.” Tayin explained, gently tapping on the counter and stopping whenever Dorem turned to find the source of the noise. 

All of Alex’s children were troublemakers, it seems. 

Zeb hummed while gently shaking the pitcher. “There’s only half left, so either half of ya get some or it’s half a glass each.” 

Alex was glad that the sizzling of the meat could at least muffle the disappointed cries of the kits. 

“But Baaa, we just got some the other day!” 

“We coulda gotten some before we came home!” 

“Why do we have t’ share?” 

Zeb put his hand up, effectively silencing the kits, with only moderate grumbles. 

“We can get more later, but ya got two options. Half of ya get some, or half cups.” 

The kits grumbled, looking at each other. None of them bothered to complain when their father set the cups in front of them, carefully pouring just enough in each glass, while Alex neatly moved the meat onto a large plate. 

Alex felt Zeb against him before he registered the surprised yelps of his daughters, seeing the flash of red onto the pan and then onto the plate of food. 

Zeb lifted the tooka up with a growl, causing it to hiss at him and wiggle out of his grip and onto a counter. She hissed loudly and bounded onto the floor to scamper off to the den where her bed was set up. 

Zeb growled in her direction, though calmed down when Alex set the plate onto the breakfast bar.

“Lunch?”


	4. Where's my cane?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which brings him back to his present matter at hand. His cane. 
> 
> “Love, have you seen my cane?” Alex called into the kitchen, to where Zeb was making breakfast, with Ruminuk and Bronam on step stools next to him and Jasimai and Aledane at the breakfast bar. 
> 
> “You lose it?” Zeb asked, pushing away a little purple furred hand of Ruminuk trying to push flour into his greying beard. 
> 
> “Yes, that’s why I’m asking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ever since I saw [this post about a cane for kallus](https://mamidlo.tumblr.com/post/190199548635) it's lived rent free in my head. 
> 
> Also enter my obscene amount of grandkits from BEFORE the first order war!

It was supposed to be  _ right there.  _ Yet it isn’t. Sure it’s only assistance, Alex can walk fine on his own, but he’d like to know where his cane went. 

Though he  _ does _ need it for sparring, as Zeb made it extend into a staff like his lost Bo-rifle. He was supposed to spar with Panlik today, to get his son’s aggression out from Jacen’s last visit. 

Why they keep expecting his son to join their ranks for the Resistance, is beyond Alex. He knows that the First Order (is it  _ really _ called  _ that?)  _ can’t reach Lira San, but all of his other children went to fight, even though they have their own children to think about now. 

Good for them, but he can see it like Panlik does. He can see that they took his children to another war, though Alex wouldn’t know how large it is. Leia stopped showing up after she took Tayin and Dorem, with Roti, Juhta and Tamak trailing with their partners not far behind. 

It was definitely as large a threat as the Empire was, though that was in power for twenty years, as opposed to the measly time of eight years of power that this First Order has. He knows why they need to fight, he just doesn’t want his children to - 

It seems he needs to get some aggression out as well. 

Which brings him back to his present matter at hand. His cane. 

“Love, have you seen my cane?” Alex called into the kitchen, to where Zeb was making breakfast, with Ruminuk and Bronam on step stools next to him and Jasimai and Aledane at the breakfast bar. 

“You lose it?” Zeb asked, pushing away a little purple furred hand of Ruminuk trying to push flour into his greying beard. 

“Yes, that’s why I’m asking.” 

“Then no, I haven’t seen it. You might wanna check some rooms, I thought Panlik was going to clean it.” 

“I thought Panlik was watching Voside and Vrulti until we spar.”

“Yer sparring today?” 

“Yes, Jacen visited the other day. That’s why I need my cane.” 

“Well, then I don’t know where it is,” Zeb said, then kneeling to Bronam, who was giggling due to the flour coating his fine face fur, “Did you have to eat it?” 

Alex smiled, remembering how hard it was to keep Tamak, Bronam’s father, from eating the flour. Though at least he didn’t have fur to get stuff in, only head hair. 

He moved (not hobbled) from the kitchen to his children’s rooms, who have since outgrown them. 

Tayin’s was the closest to the kitchen, the first one that Zeb built. It still had her old letters from Ivett when they’d started dating, and now they have two kits and home. At least their children still have their father around.

Though he can’t blame Matale, Siko, Jotusi and Kefa. It’s a matter of pride to join (and fight for) their mates, Alex knows. It was when they had to fight, and with the snippets he can hear when Kefa holos Panlik, it still is. 

Roti’s bedroom was across Tayin’s, being the second child they had to account for. She just finished her house plans before she was summoned to battle with Matale. Alex chuckled, thinking that Matale won’t Roti anywhere  _ near  _ the house. She’d let Zeb give pointers but she’d want to provide for Roti. 

Though in his two eldests girl's childhood bedrooms, no cane is found.

Dorem’s room was next, with Tamak’s next to it. Alex smiled at the memories of Tamak crying that he wouldn’t be next to Dorem even in sleep, until Juhta promised to switch rooms with him. 

Though the little amount of things in Dorem’s room just reminds Alex that his boy hasn’t been home much, that he was the one stolen away by hunters and by war. Tamak’s room seemed overflowing by comparison, though still no cane. 

Juhta’s room seemed that it was just abandoned, without any plans to move out other than joining a war. She was always one that thought things through, a voice of reason for her siblings. 

Why _she_ went to go to fight, he’ll never know. Alex thought that she’d be the one to stay. 

Panlik’s room held Alex’s youngest son and his two youngest grandsons. Who were both crying, likely because one started and by no means can they be left to cry on their own. 

Alex stepped into the room, and picked up Voside to rock. Panlik was rocking his own son, likely the first kit to start crying. 

“How are they?” Alex asked, instantly calming the boy. 

“I think Vrulti misses his mom. I know I do.” Panlik said, kissing Vrulti’s head hair that matched Kefa’s so much. Even Alex could see it, wearing on Panlik. Being the only sibling home, raising your nieces and nephews along with your own son isn’t easy. 

“I think I might have to do a check on our spar today,” Alex said quietly, settling Voside next to his cousin to let them sleep, “I can’t find my cane.” 

Panlik blew dark hair out of his eyes, and gave Alex a look he could only categorize as New Tired Father. 

“Koriva took it. I don’t know why, but she’s in the den with Aahemar.” Panlik informed him, slumping into the seat by the kits shared crib. 

Alex smiled and shook his head. “That girl had me go down all the way from the kitchen to ask you because she said nothing.” 

“And you say you don’t need a cane, Papa.” Panlik scoffed, with a smirk. 

Alex left with a smile, shaking his head. “I don’t, not for walking. But I do need it to beat you.” 

He heard Panlik bark a laugh, quiet enough not to wake the kits. 

Alex made his way down the hall to the den - probably the largest room in the house - that had two steps down to lead you into a safe zone to get away from everything. 

“‘Riva? Do you have my cane?” Alex said, seeing the back of his eldest granddaughter’s lekku. 

He saw the brown and purple lekku swing, he saw the large eyes of Koriva look at him while her brother handed the cane back to him. 

“We jus’ wanted to look at it,” She said, “To see what kinda weapon Papa has when fighting.” 

Alex accepted the cane, and gently set it against his leg when he sat down next to the two of them. 

“Your father’s bo-rifle is much closer to Grandbaba’s weapon, not my cane. Though next time you can simply  _ ask _ to see them. I think you two are old enough to learn some semblance of fighting.” Alex said quietly, not quite scolding though still a reprimand. 

Aahemar crawled into Alex’s lap, refusing to believe that even as a seven-year-old, he’s too big for it. “Will you teach us, Granpapa?” He asked, leaning back onto Koriva who’d scooted over at the promise of training. 

“Hmm, I’m not quite sure if I would be the one to teach you, but you know that Granbaba is teaching the Guard? Maybe we could convince him to let you two in.” 

The cheers from his eldest grandchildren will stave off his feeling of loss, at least for a little bit. Just long enough to see his children again. 


	5. I'll see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb knew this would come, as soon as the both of them survived that first blasted war. He knew he would outlive Sasha. That was common knowledge, lasats living longer than humans. 
> 
> He thought he would be prepared for it, though.
> 
> But this was Alex.
> 
> MCD WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the MCD chapter. Please take care of yourself and skip if you need to. 
> 
> This has always picked at my brain. Of killing off my comfort character, even with off screen death. And I wasn’t going to do this, but the idea was on my wip page and two of my birds died right when I started working on this project, so a lot of those feelings went into this. But please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable, but I thought it would be fitting to end with this.
> 
> Also, the rest of the grandkits (Making a whopping fourteen total) make an appearance. But they'll be in future things, so don't worry if you skip.

Zeb knew this would come, as soon as the both of them survived that first blasted war. He knew he would outlive Sasha. That was common knowledge, lasats living longer than humans. 

He thought he would be _prepared_ for it, though.

He thought that he’d be ready and prepared and not at all the blubbering mess he is. Though, he isn’t surprised. 

It was the same feeling when they’d lost Kanan on Lothal, and when they lost Ezra for thirteen years. 

But this was _Alex_ . _His Alex. His mate._

And now he’s gone. 

The war with the First Order (what a _stupid_ name) was over, and so at least Alex got to see all of their children again. Most of their children. Their grandchildren too, with the newest addition of Gizon earlier in the year. 

Zeb wished that at least, hopefully, Alex could finally see Tamak again. He was heartbroken when neither Tamak nor Jotusi never returned. 

Zeb was finishing tying on his Guard sash, the same one he wore to their wedding after the first war, when Tayin popped her head into his room with Ruminuk by her side. 

“Hey, Aunt Hera’s here with Jacen and Ezra.” She said, leaving as soon as she came. 

Zeb sighed, knowing that this is it. This is when they get to lay him to rest. 

His second eldest grandson was kind to walk him out, even though he didn’t need the help. Not like Alex did, with the old war injury and his old cane now collecting dust next to the bed. 

When he exited the house he made when they bought the property all those years ago, he saw his whole family. 

Tayin with Ivett and Aledane, waiting for Ruminuk to join back with them. Tayin was holding Aledane close, even though he was five and already trying to squirm out of her arms to see his cousins. 

Dorem and Siko with Koriva and Aahemar, already having claimed Bronam, Jasimai and Voside into their circle. Their parents' funeral wasn’t long after they all came back from the war, though Zeb suspects that only Bronam remembers them, being four when they left to fight. All the other two have are memorial holos from the day their parents left.

Roti, with Matale and their two adopted girls, Ailee and Kihul. Zeb was surprised when they came home with the two little twi’lek and rodian girls, though it’s not like they could leave them when they knew their parents. Zeb remembers the holos of Roti asking if she should take in her friend's children after their deaths, telling her _yes, of course_ along with Alex.

Juhta, like her older brother, found a twi’lek mate. Zeb wasn’t _that_ surprised when she came home from a war with a boyfriend, though he always knew she’d find someone among the stars. Kalin was holding the elder twins, Virde and Zalod, and Juhta had Gizon in her arms. Zeb couldn’t be prouder to have that little troublemaker to be named after him. 

Panlik had little Alexzi leaning against his legs, her finally gaining her independence at two years. Kefa was holding Vrulti, who’d cried himself to sleep when finally told the reason why they were all meeting up in ‘fancy dark’ clothes (the five year old’s words). 

True to Tayin’s words, Hera was there with her two boys in tow. Ezra seemed a little outside of his comfort zone, since they never really had a funeral service for Kanan and he doubts he had little time for his own parents on Lothal. Jacen, the opposite, as he went to far many when he was younger, when his mother’s friends were getting killed and dying. 

Hera appeared at his side, in more modest clothes and a leather headpiece, instead of her usual flight suit. Jacen and Ezra were behind her, Zeb not even bothered by their looks at him. He got used to it, after a while. 

“Hey. How are you?” Hera asked, bumping against his slouching shoulders.

“It’s been a few weeks, but it hasn’t gotten better. I haven’t gotten better.” Zeb said, realizing tears were forming, causing his sight to blurr. 

“Honestly Zeb, that’s to be expected,” Hera said, giving him a sad smile, “Nowadays, I’ve come to terms with what he did, but I’ll never be over Kanan.” 

Zeb looked at Hera, wiping away his tears. “Yea, but that -”

“It is the same. They’re both gone, right?” 

“Well, yeah, but Alex got to -” 

“It doesn’t matter if he got to live longer. They’re both gone now, and we’re still here.” Hera said, finishing their exchange. 

Zeb huffed, knowing that even if he tried to fight her, he’d lose. Jacen and Ezra had been behind Hera, both keeping up appearances. 

“Who knew it’d be old age, during the war, right?” Ezra asked, trying to joke, though Zeb just nodded. It was true, after all. 

It was old age, during the night. No one quite realized it, though after the youngest of their children didn’t return, Alex’s health got worse then during the war. But then he just, didn’t wake up. 

Zeb sighed, hearing the marching steps of the Guard of Lira San, bringing the casket over to the large Poplar tree at the edge of their property. 

It was Alex's favorite spot outside the house, so it was where Zeb chose to bury him. 

With his family around him, Zeb took the short steps to rest a hand on the box. 

_Sleep well, and I'll see you again._


	6. ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stain glass family portrait.

The art of the glorious Brorifles!

From left to right : Panlik, Tamak, Meiloo, Juhta, Tayin, Roti, and Dorem. 


End file.
